Recursive integration is a well known signal processing mechanism for emphasizing a periodic signal that may be embedded in noise, and is commonly used to facilitate synchronous detection of signals that are subject to multipath propagation. The basic mechanism is comprised of a delay feedback loop through which a delayed version of the input signal is repetitively summed with the input signal. The feedback loop has its time delay defined in accordance with the period of the periodic signal of interest. Because many signal processing applications subject the receiver to a wide range of environmental conditions (e.g. substantial variations in temperature), parameters of individual components may vary and lead to instability, particularly where the delay line is implemented using a `lossy` surface acoustic wave device, so that considerable compensation gain is required.